


Take Off

by Elsfia



Series: Helping Fears [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex In A Plane, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Шерлок совсем не в восторге от самолётов. Молли пытается это исправить.





	Take Off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269887) by [conchepcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conchepcion/pseuds/conchepcion). 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2827817)

      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Шерлок прокрутил вопрос в голове — сначала медленно, затем ещё раз, быстрее. Он откинулся на спинку сидения, как только занял своё место, и с тех пор тело казалось будто бы скованным: плечи были напряжены, пальцы сами собой вцепились в подлокотники, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота. В голосе Молли явно слышалось беспокойство… но он решил её проигнорировать.  
  
      Он пристёгнут.  
  
      Индикатор ремня безопасности не горит.  
  
      Курить запрещено.  
  
      Через это он уже проходил.  
  
      Полёт.  
  
       _Это как падение…_  
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      Он резко повернул голову.  
  
      — ЧТО? — не в состоянии оставаться невозмутимым, бросил он сквозь сжатые зубы, чем привлёк внимание нескольких стюардесс и сидевших поблизости. Да, он был одним из  _таких_  пассажиров, той песчинкой, что попадает в идеально отлаженный механизм и рушит весь порядок.  
  
      Инструктаж по безопасности — маски — дыхание.  
  
      Он дышит.  
  
      Он вдыхает воздух.  
  
      По крайней мере, уж точно это делают его лёгкие.  
  
      — Ладно, — услышал он почти неразборчивый ответ Молли, в котором явно проскользнуло разочарование.  
  
      Это было не просто обычное «ладно»: звук её голоса — тихий вздох, короткая запинка — говорил сам за себя, однако он не мог найти в себе сил успокоить её. В этот раз — никаких наркотиков, ничего такого, что могло бы успокоить  _его_ , и он просто ни на что не способен.  
  
      Не сейчас.  
  
      Не — прямо —  _сейчас_.  
  
      Всё должно было быть совсем по-другому. Это всего лишь отпуск, и Шерлок предпочёл бы ехать на поезде, в котором чувствовал бы себя совершенно иначе. Сейчас же его мысли пребывали в полном хаосе. Сейчас  _он сам_  был в хаосе. Он едва ли заметил тёплое прикосновение Молли к своей ладони, равно как и не обратил внимания на то, что она стала мягко вычерчивать круги на костяшках его пальцев. Её попытки успокоить его, привести его мысли в норму на самом деле никак не развеивали его тревогу.  
  
      — Что ж… ты мог бы и сказать, что у тебя проблемы с перелётами, — тихо заметила Молли, не скрывая беспокойства.  
  
      Впрочем, её прикосновение всё же не было совершенно бессмысленно — пусть оно и не успокаивало как следует, зато словно бы говорило  _«я рядом»_. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Шерлок заметил, что в её глазах появился странный огонёк, а уголок губ дёрнулся в короткой улыбке.  
  
      — Выйди в туалет, — прошептала она, слегка закусив губу.  
  
      Шерлок лишь недоумённо моргнул в ответ.  
  
      Её слова всколыхнули определённые сомнения — это было глупо, как она вообще могла такое сказать? Что изменится, если он пойдёт туда? Он же по-прежнему будет находиться в самолёте.  
  
      — Что?..  
  
      — Выйди в туалет, — повторила Молли, но на этот раз в её шёпот закрался смешок, который немного рассеял его мысленные метания.  
  
      Ему не нравились уборные, не нравилась эта идея, но её слегка приподнятые брови и необычная манера заставили его подчиниться, заставили его передвигать слегка дрожавшие ноги по проходу между сидениями, отмахиваясь от лёгкой досады: он не знал, как всё это поможет ему успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.  
  
      Он, однако, не нервничал.  
  
      Он был на грани.  
  
      Это большая разница.  
  
      Ему совершенно не нравилось это чувство.  
  
      Ему не нравился тот «контроль», что сейчас имел разум над его телом.  
  
      Он был совсем не таким, как должно.  
  
      Раньше, когда ему доводилось летать, Шерлок перед взлётом принимал наркотики или транквилизаторы, но теперь, зная, как к этому относилась Молли, он не хотел портить с ней отношения. Подождав около минуты, пока туалет не освободился, он зашёл в тесную кабинку и тут же увидел своё отражение.  
  
      Он выглядел измождённым, и даже умывшись холодной водой, не почувствовал себя ни на йоту лучше. Невольно вспомнив о тех временах, когда единственным, что имело значение, был опьяняющий поток в венах, Шерлок вцепился в раковину, порывисто дыша и стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, привести мысли хотя бы в относительной порядок… но об этом оставалось только мечтать.  
  
      Наконец сдавшись, он повернул ручку двери и толкнул её, но с удивлением понял, что кто-то стоял вплотную с другой стороны. Столь знакомая ему фигура, столь родное лицо… Пользуясь заминкой, девушка зашла внутрь и, закрыв за собой дверь, прислонилась о неё с загадочным выражением лица.  
  
      —  _Молли,_  — в смятении произнёс Шерлок и, внезапно ощутив, как самолёт пусть и незначительно, но затрясся в зоне турбулентности, зажмурился, тщетно стараясь унять дрожь в ногах.  
  
      Валиум.  
  
      Викодин.  
  
       _Что-нибудь._  
  
      Он был бы рад чувствовать что угодно, кроме этого пугающего дискомфорта, вогнавшегося глубоко под кожу.  
  
      — Думаю, я могу помочь, — невинно произнесла Молли. О, ему был прекрасно знаком этот тон.  
  
      Распахнув глаза, Шерлок издал неуверенный смешок в ответ на её лукавую улыбку, которой удалось не только озадачить его, но и отвлечь.  
  
      — Но мы же не… — хотел возразить он, но проиграл этот спор даже до его начала: Молли шагнула вперёд, обвила руками его шею и поцеловала его.  
  
      Вкус её губ и сами объятия оказались невообразимым облегчением. Сквозь тонкую ткань одежды Шерлок почувствовал, как напряглись её соски, когда она запустила руку в его кудри, заставляя его склониться сильнее. Его руки всё ещё подрагивали, когда он приобнял Молли за талию, не в силах противостоять желанию прикоснуться к ней.  
  
      Она прижалась к нему бёдрами, на что его тело поспешило откликнуться, а с губ слетел низкий стон. В данной ситуации реакции его организма, вплоть до тесноты в брюках, не казались ему чем-то постыдным — куда важнее было то, что всё это помогало избавиться от столь навязчиво-невыносимых мыслей. Он сильнее притянул Молли к себе, а тем временем её ладонь беззастенчиво спустилась к ремню и накрыла заметную выпуклость.  
  
      Из логических соображений ему стоило бы отправить её обратно на своё место, не дать ей расстегнуть брюки и уж точно не позволить её ладошке скользнуть под одежду и коснуться его возбуждённой плоти. Однако Шерлок не успел даже задуматься об этом, как Молли уже сорвала с его губ новый стон. Ему оставалось лишь сильнее впиться в её губы, наслаждаясь этой томительной сладостью.  
  
      Это были всё те же лифты, только теперь — наоборот.  
  
      Молли приспустила его брюки как раз тогда, когда самолёт снова затрясло, но её, в отличие от него, это не испугало — она лишь едва заметно вздрогнула, прогибаясь под его ласкающими прикосновениями. А затем она опустилась перед ним, однозначно давая понять, что возврата назад уже не было и быть не могло. Однако она вовсе не спешила действовать, позволяя Шерлоку прочувствовать это мгновение, заставляя напряжение возрасти… и лишь выждав пару долгих секунд, она принялась за свою шалость, но так  _медленно_ , будто в их распоряжении была целая вечность.  
  
      Сейчас Шерлок тоже пребывал в хаосе, но уже по-другому. Он неосознанно вцепился в её волосы, не в силах бороться за своё самообладание, когда её язык вытворял с ним такое.   
  
      Её действия, пускай и отражавшие малейшие колебания самолёта, служили своеобразной анестезией от страха. Молли старалась как могла, чтобы он сумел забыться в этом удовольствии. Вздохи Шерлока только подстёгивали её действовать увереннее, пока он не оказался на грани — тогда она порывисто отстранилась, и его распалённую кожу обдало прохладное дуновение воздуха. Но спустя мгновение Молли решительно переместила его ладони на свои ничем уже не прикрытые ягодицы, не собираясь преждевременно заканчивать этот сеанс терапии.  
  
      Сейчас Шерлок был высоко в небе — как в буквальном смысле, так и в переносном. Задрав юбку повыше, Молли вопросительно посмотрела на него, и второго приглашения не потребовалось. Он накрыл ладонью её лобок, и Молли развела ноги шире, позволяя его пальцам проскользнуть внутрь. Сперва ей удалось удержать стон, но, когда он стал так чертовски умело раздразнивать её, она всё-таки ахнула.  
  
      Молли была такой влажной —  _как типично,_  — что Шерлок подался ближе, касаясь возбуждённой плотью её бёдер и впитывая объятиями её мелкую дрожь. Всего мгновение — и он наконец вошёл в неё, наслаждаясь этим знакомым и до невозможности всепоглощающим сладким ощущением.  
  
      Он забылся даже слишком быстро, слишком быстро стало важным лишь чувствовать их близость. Её стоны перекрывали мерный гул двигателей, распаляя его только сильнее и заставляя напрочь забыть обо всём остальном.   
  
      Они двигались слаженно, как части единого механизма: запрокидывая назад голову, Молли подавалась навстречу его бёдрам, пока Шерлок, нависая над ней, накрывал её опёршиеся о стену ладошки своими и продолжал срывать с её губ стоны, вторя им шумными выдохами.  
  
      Когда Молли, застонав, задрожала, переживая свой пик удовольствия, ему понадобилось сделать лишь ещё один сильный толчок, чтобы присоединиться. И теперь даже если бы самолёт вдруг провалился в воздушную яму или же вовсе ухнул вниз, Шерлоку было бы всё равно. Странное ощущение невесомости, заполнившее его до самых кончиков пальцев, теперь связывало его только с ней.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Когда они снова вернулись на свои места, Шерлок, притворяясь абсолютно серьёзным, бросил взгляд на сидевшую рядом Молли. Она так и сияла, уделяя даже чересчур повышенное внимание рекламе новой жевательной резинке на мониторе впереди. Не удержавшись, он легко поцеловал её в щёку и положил ладонь на её оголённое колено. Молли накрыла его руку своей, ласково коснувшись чуть блеснувшего на свету кольца, и улыбнулась.  
  
      Им обоим было совершенно очевидно, что большинство пассажиров лишь притворялись, будто парочка молодожёнов их вовсе не интересовала.  
  
      Для начала это был ужасно хороший старт.


End file.
